Harry Potter and the Secret Of Hogwarts
by Pretty-In-Pink02
Summary: Harry is back for his sixth year and he thinks Dumbledor has everything under control but then he discovers a terrifyign secret which no one must know...
1. Default Chapter

*hey folks, this is my first fic, I hope you enjoy! I'll be updating soon!*  
  
Chapter One: The Invitation  
  
The sun shone high above Surrey on a warm summer's day. A tall think boy, with jet black hair and thin-rimmed glasses was staring out of the upstairs window of number four, Privet Drive. A beautiful snowy owl, with a piece of parchment tied to her leg, flew swiftly into the open window and landed on a perch inside the bedroom. He hooted gleefully as the boy removed the parchment form his leg. Before he could read it, he heard heavy footsteps, thudding up the stairs and shaking the whole house as they did so. "Harry!" boomed an unfriendly voice, coming from a large man with a moustache. "Yes uncle Vernon?" replied the boy quietly. Vernon Dursley burst open the bedroom door, his whole face turning pink with anger. "You've been writing to your friends again haven't you?" shouted Vernon, practically spitting the word 'friends' as though it was a disgusting swear word. Any ordinary uncle would be pleased that their orphaned nephew was making friends but Vernon Dursley was not any ordinary uncle and nor was Harry an ordinary boy. Harry Potter is a wizard, about to attend a sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Harry had inherited such peculiar powers from his parents. The only remembrance of Lily and James Potter was the thin, lightening-shaped scar which lay on Harry's forehead, marking him of an unforgettable curse. A curse which killed his parents and many before him but could not destroy Harry. Lord Voldermort, the darkest wizard of all time, had fallen as Harry rebound the curse and had hid away for many years. "I-I'm sorry uncle Vernon," stuttered Harry, still shocked as his uncles sudden appearance. "Can you even imagine what the neighbours must think when the see an owl swooping into our house?" cried out Vernon Dursley, his chin wobbling. "But Arabella Figg would understand because she's one of.ours so she wouldn't-" Harry's defensive reply was cut short but Vernon clamping his hands over Harry's mouth. "Never mention one of your lot under this roof!" whispered Vernon, stepping back and allowing Harry to breathe. Despite his nephew being a wizard. Vernon Dursley refused to speak a word concerning Harry's powers. He, his wife Petunia and their over-weight child Dudley despised the thought of anything other than ordinary having anything to do with them. "Sorry," mumbled Harry. Vernon shook his head disapprovingly at Harry and then left Harry alone. Feeling excited, Harry reached for the piece of parchment tied to Hedwig, his owls, leg. Harry was hoping to have received a letter form one of his two best friends: Ron or Hermione.  
  
Dear Harry,  
Would you like to stay over at the burrow before we go back to school? Mum said you and Hermione could sleep over and get your school things with Mum. Send Hedwig back with your reply. Ron  
  
Harry, in a frenzy of happiness, scribbled a reply on the back, accepting Ron's invitation. He poured Hedwig some water and decided to let her rest before another trip. Harry had agreed with his uncle's permission but he didn't think it was exactly the right time to question Uncle Vernon about staying with a wizarding family. Harry absolutely adored everything about Ron's house, the Burrow, and Ron's family. Ron's two twin brothers, Fed and George are pranksters and they pulled the best trick in their last year of Hogwarts before escaping. Mrs. Weasley wasn't at all pleased but she eventually got over it. Ginny, Ron's little sister, had an embarrassing crush on Harry when she first met him but in her fourth year, she had a few boyfriends. Thinking of this, Harry blushed at the thought of Cho Chang. He had liked Cho since his third year and even shared his first kiss with her in his fifth. Harry felt slightly confused about Cho and his feelings. Cho's boyfriend, Cedric Diggory, had died before Harry's very eyes during an attack which took place in The Triwizard Tournament. Without another thought, Harry pulled his trunk form under his untidy bed and began to pack his belongings. 


	2. Chapter TwoThe Burrow

*Hi folks, hope u like chapter two, I'm introducing a new character!*  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the places mentioned here. I do not own any of the characters apart form Joseph..etc.  
  
Chapter Two: The Burrow  
  
Mrs. Weasley drew back the moth eaten curtains and sunshine poured into the small room.  
"Mum!" cried a muffled voice, coming from a red-haired boy. Harry, however, politely got up from his camp bed. "Come on Ron, dear, we need to have breakfast and then we're off to Diagon Alley," said Mrs. Weasley, laving the room to allow the boys to get dressed. Ron eventually pulled himself up from under the duvet and gathered his robes. Harry quickly changed his clothes and was feeling rather excited. He enjoyed outings with Ron's family so much: it was a definite change from being taken to the barbers by Aunt Petunia. Harry and Ron made their way downstairs and into the kitchen were the family table sat. It's an exceptionally large table to fit the whole Weasley family but today it had been extended by a few inches and three new stools had appeared. Hermione was already seated at the table and was thanking Mrs. Weasley for the porridge. She jumped up at the sight of Harry and rushed forward, embracing him in a hug. "I've been so worried Harry, about what happened last year," Hermione whispered. Ginny raised her eyebrows and the twins winked at Harry. Harry could feel himself blushing. Hermione let go of Harry and he and Ron took a seat at the table. Mrs. Weasley served them some warm porridge with a drink of orange juice. "Who's the empty seat for Ron?" asked Harry between mouthfuls. Before Ron could reply, Harry heard thundering footsteps and a very small red-haired boy charged into the kitchen. "Calm down Joseph," Mrs. Weasley warned the little boy. Ron rolled his eyes at Harry. "Joseph is our cousin. He's starting his first year at Hogwarts. But be careful because he has a habit of running and shouting and knocking things over," joked Ron. At first Harry felt sorry for such a little boy but as time went by, he proved to be exactly as Ron had described him.  
"Right children, we're going by floo today," Mrs. Weasley informed them, taking a flower pot down from the fire place.  
"Her you go Ron," she said, scooping out a handful of floo powder and handing it over to Ron.  
Ron stood in the fireplace, threw up the powder and shouted 'Diagon Alley!'. Purple and green flames shot up form out of nowhere and Ron seemed to disappear behind the colourful flames.  
"You next Harry!" called out Mrs. Weasley, handing Harry another handful of floo powder. Harry stood in the fireplace, threw up the floo powder and called out 'Diagon Alley!' clearly.  
Familiar flames shot up around him and Harry could feel himself whirling around, faster and faster. He began to feel terribly sick and he closed his eyes, wishing it would stop.  
Then his feet hit the ground and he opened his eyes to the wonderful sight that it Diagon Alley. 


End file.
